Fox Fang
by PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto runs from the village, because of the power he posses. Naruto's strength has become one with Kyuubi, what will the blonde fox do… Warning Yaoi Harem do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Furry, AU, Harem Dub Con

Pairing: Naruto/Asuma

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Fox Fang

Naruto runs from the village, because of the power he posses. Naruto's strength has become one with Kyuubi, what will the blonde fox do…

Chapter 1 Leaving

Naruto looked himself over in the mirror. 'So this is me now….' His eyes were a deeper blue and his pupils were slits, his body had aged 3 years even though he was 13 he had the body of a 16 year old, now time was frozen for him he would have to wait 9 years just to age a little bit. He was able to mask his fox tails with genjutsu but his eyes could see threw genjutsu.

It was a choice he made after he failed to retrieve Sasuke. He went to Kyuubi and sought power. The fox believed it was the perfect chance to devour the boy's soul and escape, but as he gave him power, more and more and as Naruto took it inside him Kyuubi tried to devour his soul, but instead of rage and fear and greed, he found love, and hope, and the desire to protect. Kyuubi had seen many a soul and this boy's was too strong to destroy.

Kyuubi's soul ending up being taken in by Naruto's, it was so warm and inviting Kyuubi could not resist. The great fox demon became Naruto's inner beast and instinct. Kyuubi's knowledge was passed to him, including new jutsu, demon laws, hidden territory that not even the kages new of.

Nine golden fox tails had sprang from his back and his forearms became coated in golden fur, not all of his demon instincts had kicked in but it was only a matter of time.

Naruto took a deep breath and smashed the mirror he was looking into. "With this Uzumaki Naruto takes his leave…" He packed up some things mostly ramen. He put on a cloak with a hood and grabbed a bag of his few belongings. Naruto left his apartment and headed towards the gates of Konoha.

Just as he reached the gates 3 jounin jumped in front of him. "Naruto what are you doing?" Kakashi spoke, Gai and Asuma stepped up with him.

"I'm leaving the village…" Naruto spoke and the older males stared at him in shock. "Naruto you can't be serious…?" Kakashi spoke now worried about his student. "Naruto-kun if you try to leave we will have to stop you…" Asuma spoke pulling out his trench knives.

"Like you were able to stop Sasuke…" Naruto spoke and Kakashi looked away in shame. "I'm leaving I have no place in this village anymore." Naruto looked at his hand and in his eyes he could see the demon chakra circling it.

"Naruto-kun you leave us no choice…" Gai jumped and flew at Naruto with a kick, Naruto caught him by the leg, Gai hissed at the firm grip, using impressive strength Naruto threw Gai away and into Kakashi, the two collided and were knocked back. Naruto pulled a cup of ramen from his bag, with much regret he threw it at Kakashi and Gai. "Naruto Jutsu: Ramen Binding!" The cup exploded and Ramen broth and noodles rained over the two. The noodles grew and multiplied and began to slip under their clothing and bound every inch of their bodies before wrapping over their clothing as well. They were completely tied in a full body straight jacket. 'My Ramen….' Naruto thought sadly and his stomach growled.

"That's it…" Asuma rushed at Naruto trench knives drawn, Naruto caught him easily with his tails, but to everyone beside him it looked like he caught him mid air with his mind. 'What is this…?' Asuma thought as he felt something hold onto him, Naruto threw him hard and he hit the wall. The blond then fled quickly leaving the Konoha gates.

"Asuma follow him you're the only one who can still move, this stuff has grown by absorbing our chakra." Kakashi yelled, Asuma groaned and got up following after the blonde's chakra. He was hit hard by a fox tail. Naruto appeared in his full form, Asuma blushed staring at the boy's beautiful body, but he quickly shook his head to clear his mind. "Return to Konoha Asuma-san if you don't I will not go easy on you…" Naruto spoke and bared his claws, the older male chuckled.

"Don't think that just because you gained a few tails that you can defeat me…" Asuma said and performed a few hand seals, Naruto's tails shot forward and grabbed Asuma in a tight grip. The blond male smirked. "I warned you…" Wind chakra coursed over his tails and shredded Asuma's clothing revealing his hairy body, Asuma blushed as his most intimate parts were exposed. "Naruto what are you doing…"

"I wanted to leave the village before anymore of my demon instincts activated, but since you detained me I'm forced to act on my instinct." Naruto spoke and once reaching the man he stroked his cheek. "What instinct is that?" Asuma's voice was shaky a wave of nervousness washing over him, the blond chuckled. "The instinct to mate…"

Asuma struggled but Naruto's tails kept him still. "Such a sexy male and unmarked even the Kyuubi agrees you'll make a perfect bitch…" Naruto says and trails his hand through Asuma's chest hair down over his hairy abs towards his growing cock. "I don't have any such desires release me at once…"

"You can deny it till your blue in the face but I don't have to go by your huge growing dick, I can smell it on you, the smell of a bitch in need…" Naruto said and began pumping Asuma's arousal, the man bucked into the touch and his whole body shook in pleasure. "Stop it Naruto…" Asuma hissed but then moaned as Naruto caressed his thick dick in a firm grip.

"Asuma don't bother denying it anymore, your scent is begging me to take you, and I can't hold back…" Naruto spoke and used his tails to force Asuma onto all fours, his tails caress his body making the Jounin moan his cock twitched at the demeaning position, his hairy balls were exposed and one of his tails caressed them, another tail caressed his nipples sliding across the older man's chest. "Ahh Naruto!"

The blonde fox demon grinned. "You're making such sexy noises Asuma I'm going to take you." Naruto said and he rubbed his massive cock against Asuma's hole.

"Ahh no wait you're too big!" Asuma gasped and then he felt Naruto's chakra channel through him giving him the greatest pleasure. Naruto pushed his dick at Asuma's virgin entrance and forced him open, Naruto's chakra made it easier and kept Asuma from tearing. "To big to big!" Asuma moaned as Naruto sank into him; when he was half way inside Asuma came hard, his thick cum spraying all over the ground.

Naruto chuckled. "Cumming from me just being half way inside? What a slutty first bitch I've acquired." Naruto said reaching around and pumping his fat cock.

'He's only half way inside?!' Asuma thought feeling completely full already. Naruto pushed the rest of his dick inside and Asuma moaned loudly.

"You are mine!" Naruto growled and began to move pulling all the way out to the tip before slamming back inside. Asuma moaned and his body shook in pleasure. Naruto fucked Asuma slowly giving long hard thrust letting Asuma feel every inch as he fucked him. Asuma came two more times his cheeks were red and his body was covered in sweat.

"I…I…can't!" Asuma moaned and Naruto pulled out of him the older man groaned at the loss. Naruto flipped him over and pushed the man's legs up to his chest.

"You are mine Asuma." Naruto kissed the man's lips as he sank back into him. Asuma moaned into the kiss, Naruto's tails freed Asuma's hands and the muscled man wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him closer. Naruto's dick slipped even deeper into the man. The blonde held the man's lips as he fucked him their tongues dancing together.

Asuma was kissing back his inner muscles were squeezing Naruto's dick with each thrust. He was experiencing pleasure he had never felt with Kurenai, and a sense of love and fullness that was driving him with pleasure.

The kiss was broken a string of saliva connecting their lips. Naruto held Asuma's hips and drove into him faster the man was slicked up with all his pre cum allowing him to go as fast as he pleased. Asuma drooled and he let out pleasured gasps and moans, he clung to Naruto as he felt something break inside of him. "Naruto!" Asuma moaned, and he came harder than he had ever before, his cum shot splashed onto his face chest and abs and he continued to fire thick shots of cum.

Naruto growled and bit into Asuma's neck as the man's clenching inner muscles brought him over the edge, he poured his demon chakra into the man as his demon seed flooded him. There was so much cum not even Naruto's huge dick could keep it inside it spilled out and joined the puddle of cum beneath Asuma. Asuma's belly was swollen from the extra cum.

"You are mine bitch."

Asuma in his lust and spent mind finally spoke. "Yes…" He said before passing out.

Naruto pulled out of Asuma regrettably, with a quick jutsu he had Asuma plugged up and redressed. "Your body will draw energy from my cum and our bond will grow. When I return I will give you all the love an alpha can give I promise." He kissed Asuma good bye and he left.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Asuma's Change

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Furry, AU, Harem Dub Con

Pairing: Naruto/Asuma slight Asuma/Kurenai

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Fox Fang

Naruto runs from the village, because of the power he posses. Naruto's strength has become one with Kyuubi, what will the blonde fox do…

Chap 2 Asuma's Change

Asuma told no one of what happened. The mark remained on him but he kept it hidden, the chakra plug Naruto placed on him eventually faded and he was able to clean himself. He could feel that Naruto was alive through the bond but he tried not to think about it.

He felt cold and alone even with Kurenai in bed with him. He continued to sleep with the woman he believed he loved. Even though he came with her he didn't feel satisfied, and often went to bed unsatisfied.

Asuma got out of bed and went to the bathroom, he brought his hand to his aching length and began to pump it, even his own touch was not enough. He blushed as he brought his fingers to his hole and pushed two inside. He felt a spark of pleasure race through him but it still wasn't enough.

"My my you really seem to be desperate." Naruto's voice echoed in the bathroom, and Asuma gasped feeling his cock twitch. He turned towards the origin of the voice and there in the bathroom mirror was Naruto's reflection.

"Naruto?" Asuma moaned and his legs got weak.

"I felt your pain through our bond, I would have sensed it sooner but you resist our mating bond making it weak." Naruto spoke and waved his hand before the mirror and Asuma's body arched in pleasure. Red chakra like tentacles came from their mating mark and began to coil around Asuma's body.

"Fuck Naruto." Asuma moaned as two tentacles teased his nipples, another set stroked his cock and rubbed his balls. "Naruto please." Naruto nodded his head and a chakra tentacle teased his tight pucker.

The tentacle pushed in and Asuma moaned loudly. He bucked as the tentacle fucked him, his eyes closed as he basked in the pleasure. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes Naruto please." Asuma moaned as the tentacle in his ass hit his sweet spot.

"Then cum for me." Naruto said and pleasure he hadn't experienced since he was with the blonde demon crashed through him. Asuma blew his load all over himself and he collapsed on the cool tiled floor.

Asuma tried to calm his breathing down but it was difficult. The chakra receded back into the mating mark. "Naruto we can't do this I'm with Kurenai."

"You are my mate Asuma, and you are bound by demon law just as I am." Naruto looked at the man with a frown. "I have to get control of this new power inside of me, then I will return. I love you Asuma." Naruto said and his reflection vanished in the mirror. Asuma blushed and felt his heart flutter at such words.

'No what am I thinking I'm with Kurenai I…' Asuma tried to think he loved her but he couldn't get out the words not even in his own mind. 'I…I…don't know what to do.'

-a few weeks later-

Asuma had not seen Naruto again but he was wishing he had. All the time he heard Kurenai whisper I love you to him it felt cold but Naruto's confession made him feel happy. Kurenai's touch felt distant and unloving but Asuma chalked it up to his confused mind.

He checked to see if there was news of Naruto at all but the hunter nin could not find a trace of him. He was dreaming of the blonde, and of their night spent together. Kurenai scolded him for his wet dreams and ended up not staying in the same bed as him. Oddly enough for Asuma he wasn't as upset as he should be.

Asuma began thinking of leaving Kurenai and he couldn't think of a reason to stay with her. He went to her home to tell her it was over, that he was in love with someone else. He opened the door and Kurenai hugged him. "Congratulations Asuma you are going to be a daddy." Asuma froze in shock but he hugged Kurenai.

"That's great." Asuma said but felt a heavy weight on his heart.

That night he went to his bathroom and touched the mirror. "Come on Naruto can you hear me I need to speak to you now!" He said and he felt a warmth come from his mating bond and his reflection faded and Naruto's appeared.

"Well this is a surprise I never thought you would call for me." Naruto said giving Asuma a warm smile.

"Sever the bond!" Asuma said making Naruto's smile fall.

"What?" Naruto said and felt his anger rise.

"I know you can demons can remove any mark they set." Asuma said. "Do it sever the bond."

"I will not." Naruto said. "Where is this coming from I'd felt the bond growing stronger the last couple of days."

"Kurenai is pregnant, we are going to get married and have a family together, so I want you to release me from the bond." Asuma explained and Naruto's eyes grew wide, and then…

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh my kami hahahahahahaha." Naruto started laughing. "You really don't know anything about demon matings do you." Naruto grinned at him. "Tell Tsunade you need to look at Bijuu mating laws, show her your mating mark and she will let you, I'd tell you myself but you won't believe me unless you read the proof for yourself." Naruto's reflection faded and Asuma banged against the wall.

'What does he mean this is serious!?' Asuma thought. The nin decided to do as Naruto said and find out some things on demon mating.

Naruto was right after showing Tsunade his mating mark Tsunade gave him a tomb on the mating and marks of demons.

Asuma looked at it, many of the things he already knew from his father, then he came across mating marks. "Ok here it is, when a demon marks a female the mating mark places a seal that keep the female from getting pregnant allowing the demon to mate with his love without any risks of getting pregnant, this also protects the female from getting pregnant should she be taken by another man. The demon can make it so she can get pregnant at any time. Should a demon mark a man a similar seal is placed…he can't…get a woman pregnant…without the permission of his demon alpha." Asuma choked on the words as realization crashed down upon him.

"If Kurenai is really pregnant it's not my child, she's cheated on me." Asuma's heart broke and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. The window to the library opened up and a strong wind came in carrying someone with it. Asuma was pulled into a warm embrace soft fur and strong arms held Asuma and he cried into his lover's chest. "You knew the moment I said she was pregnant you knew she was cheating on me."

"Yes, I am so sorry Asuma, it is her loss and my gain." Naruto kissed Asuma and Asuma kissed back.

"I love you Naruto." Asuma said clinging to Naruto for dear life.

"I love you to Asuma." Naruto said and he carried Asuma back home.

"Naruto is your training complete?" Asuma asked looking at the blonde. "Will you be able to stay in Konoha?"

"My training is only half complete but Kyuubi says I have enough control to live amongst humans." Naruto said and he stripped Asuma of his clothing as well as his own.

"Then why did you return so soon?" Asuma asked not fighting being stripped by the blonde boy.

"Because I felt your pain, and I wanted to be here for you." Naruto hugged Asuma wrapping him in his tails. "To be honest I wanted to take you with me, but I knew you wouldn't be truly happy taken away like that so I left you behind, but if I had known about Kurenai I might have changed my mind."

"I'm sorry." Asuma said and hugged Naruto back.

The demon bond strengthened and Naruto used it to soothe Asuma to sleep.

'What will you do about that woman?' Kyuubi asked.

'She tried to entrap my precious mate and hurt him, you've taught me many things Kyuubi. I could kill her 100 different ways and not be satisfied, I could trap her in stone, imprison her in a mirror, I could make her relive her worst fear for a hundred years worth in just one second, I could use the fox fire and burn her alive but she won't die, though I'm leaning towards breaking her arms and legs.'

'Hell hath no fury like an angered alpha.' Kyuubi said with a grin.

'But first I want to know the fool she's bedded instead of my mate.' Naruto thought his claws sharpening.

To be continued


End file.
